


He Loves Me

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard



Series: Opposites Attract [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Auradon Prep (Disney), F/M, Falling In Love, Gil Made friends Yay, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Kissing, Love Confessions, Past Harry/Uma - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), United States of Auradon (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard
Summary: “So?”, she asked, not fully knowing how the conversation was going to go. “How do you feel about us?”
Relationships: Harry Hook/Jane, Harry Hook/Uma
Series: Opposites Attract [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459105
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	He Loves Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, here's the next part of the series. I apologize for it taking so long to get done but I was focused more on my other series. I hope you enjoy:)

Jane awoke from the deep sleep she’d been it, the morning sun shining through the sheer curtains and hitting her face. She let out an annoyed groan as she turned over, now face to face with a certain pirate.

From the looks of it Harry had just woken up too because he had been rubbing sleep out of his eyes when Jane had turned to him. “Mornin’, love”, the pirate smiled, letting out a content sigh. The other smiled back, bringing herself closer so that she could lean in to kiss him. Their lips met slowly in a passionate kiss and Jane marveled at how soft Harry’s were. Perfect.

Jane deepened the kiss, sitting up a little to wrap her arms around Harry’s neck, earning a groan from the man. “No, love”, he started, pulling away, making the girl confused, “we have to stop. Class, remember?” Jane herself, began to pull away. He was right. If she didn’t show up to class her mother would kill her, maybe even make her sit through detention for it.

“Okay”, she replied sadly. Jane threw her legs over the side of the bed before standing up completely. The brunette walked to her closet and began rummaging through it, trying to pick an outfit for the day. “Hey, Harry”, she called, getting a hum in response from the man. “Didn’t we say that we should talk about, well, us?”, she asked, looking back to see the pirate struggling to put his coat on. She giggled at his misfortune.

“Aye, love. We did.”, was all he said. After a few moments it had finally hit him what she’d meant. “Now?”, he asked, to which Jane gave a small nod. Harry was about to say something, his mouth slightly ajar when the school bell rang, signalling the beginning of classes.

They both grabbed their bags and hurried out the door. Neither wanted to be late, especially since Harry had promised Uma and Gil that he’d meet with them at class, and well, she’s always had a bit of a temper.

They turned the corner, both of them ready to go their separate ways when Harry grabbed Jane’s arm quickly, resulting in a small squeak form the girl. “We’ll talk after class, okay?”, he said, giving her a smile, “Just come find me”. The girl gave a nod before turning and heading towards her classroom, Harry doing the same.

“Where have you been”, Uma said sternly, pulling the chair out beside her as she seen Harry approach. The pirate frowned as he looked between Gil and his captain. She really didn’t look happy. “I’m sorry, Uma”, he apologized, sitting down beside her, and reaching into his backpack to pull out the required books for the class.

Uma turned back to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, giving him a small, reassuring smile. “It’s fine”, she began, “It’s just good to be cautious, you know? Especially in a new place”. Her first mate nodded. He definitely knew where she was coming from. They’d had countless things happen to them on the Isle as kids when they’d gone to explore a new area, it was trespassing after all. She was just worried then, good.

Harry had always been told that he kissed up to Uma, that he was her pet, her plaything. But every time it happened Uma would always deny it. He knew how Uma felt about him, knew she had feelings for him. But they’d already tried it and it hadn’t worked out. So now, they were just friends, crewmates. He knew that Uma would never be one to lure him into a false sense of security, and that he was thankful for.

*

Class had gone by pretty quickly, and now he was sat outside at a lunch table with Gil and Uma. They talked about everything, from their nights to how strange Auradon was for the three of them. Well, two of them. As it turned out, Gil had already made new friends and for once they weren’t fake. They didn’t comment on his intelligence or how he was from the Isle. They didn’t see him as a villain or a threat. Guess he could stop worrying about Gil then.

As for Uma, well, it’s pretty much what Harry had expected. People here still didn’t like her. They were scared of her and avoided her as much as they could. She couldn’t ask for directions or even help from another student in class. The kids here wouldn’t even talk to her. She didn’t seem to mind though. Something that both confused and amazed the other pirate. Gil hated being lonely, Harry too, so the pair couldn’t really wrap their heads around the fact that she hadn’t been bothered by it all.

It had been Harry’s turn to talk next. Uma had asked what he’d done last night, and well, he wasn’t going to tell her that. He couldn’t. Thankfully, the conversation had been cut short by a familiar presence behind him.

“Hi”, Jane smiled, waving to the group. Uma raised her eyebrow while Harry and Gil just smiled back. “Can I talk to you, Harry?”, she asked, silently directing the question at Uma for her approval. The young Hook turned to his captain and silently asked the same thing. He was answered with a small nod as she turned her attention to Gil and continued their conversation.

Harry stood from the bench, picking up his backpack and following Jane to a more secluded spot where others couldn’t here them speak. “So?”, she asked, not fully knowing how the conversation was going to go. “How do you feel about us?” If Harry was being honest he wasn’t usually one to blurt out his feeling for someone, but with her it seemed…different.

“I love you, Jane”, he said. Even though Harry Hook wasn’t one for honesty, he was still a forward person no matter the situation. That seemed to be the answer that Jane was hoping for because her eyes lit up, a huge smile being brought to her face. One that seemed to be contagious because before he knew it Harry was smiling too. “I love you too, Harry”, was all she said before nearly tackling him, wrapping her arms around him in an embrace.

They stood like that for a moment before Jane pulled away. “Wait…”, she drew, “what are we going to do about Uma and Gil. And what about my friends?” Shit. Honestly, Harry didn’t really think that through. But he loved this girl and wasn’t about to let someone stand in the way of that, even if the person just happened to be his captain.

“We’ll tell them when we’re ready, love. Don’t worry about it.”, Harry replied. Jane breathed a sigh of relief, feeling the smile come back. “Okay”, she said, pulling the pirate back in for another hug. “Thanks, Harry”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Be sure to look out for future updates as this series is probably going to go on for a while:)
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated:)


End file.
